


Head Over Feet

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Feet

It was all his fault, Cordelia thought after the prom. He'd paid for her dress, and just smiled when she tried to wound him, hurt him with the only weapon she had available to her anymore, words.

He'd cheated on her, broken her heart, and made her fall in love with him. The brunette wasn't sure which of the three was the greater sin.

Her whole life, she had been raised with everything that money could buy, power, prestige, and the all important wardrobe.

But only Xander looked at her like she was worth something beyond the bank account, past the expensive clothes and makeup. He saw what was behind the mask.

And for that, she would fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
